Caged hearts and Many Suprises
by ramica14
Summary: Yuki gets a good morning suprise edit version Yuki/Shigure


One Caged Heart and Many Suprises

I do not own this anime and no profit will be made from this fanfic.

Summary: Yuki gets a good morning suprise (edit version)

Pairing: Yuki/Shigure

Yuki: So how do you plan on starting this particular fanfiction?

Ramica: Im not sure exactly.

Yuki: Well im not helping this is wrong anyway.

Ramica: But Yuki if you dont get out there and give us a yaoi scene you will hurt alot of girls feelings. Please for all of us yaoi fan girls.

Random Fan Girls: *Girls make pouty faces*

Yuki: *sigh* Fine but only this once.

Ramica: Yay!!

I laugh. Yuki is so young and already done in by a bunch of yaoi fan girls. *sigh*

Anyway on to the story.

It had been another fly by weekend and I was not looking forward to school tomorrow. Then again at least it was a place I could go, to get away from that bothersome Soma house, and though Shigures wasn't that bad it still left little to be desired.

I had been laying on my bed at Soma house letting my mind wonder. What would it be like to leave on my own and it just be me and not have to live up to the reputation of everyone at school, here, or even at Shigures. I knew It would feel great at first but I would come back because deep down Shigure is a nice guy and he's stood up for me more than once. We were..family. I guess in a roundabout way I was jealous of Kyo because he was too blind to understand how free he was even under a curse. I was under the watchful eye of a lot more than a single master. Kyo could run far from here and there was not much that could be done, but me I was stuck here playing the good slave. Of course the only person who knew how I felt was Shigure.

I've done nothing but feel bad for my existence ever since I could remember. When I started staying at Shigures I felt like nothing but a burden but countless times growing up Shigure would tell me everything was okay and he would hold me and soothe my soul from whatever had formed in my adolescent mind. I owe him a lot but I have no way of knowing how to pay him back. Every time I bring it up he just laughs like its no big deal. Now days I fell more confident in the things I do and its all thanks to him.

Later that night at Shigures house I was in the kitchen attempting to make diner. It started out great but then as usual it ended in failure. Burned, everything. And right on cue came Shigure.

"Ah it looks like you made diner. What are we having?" He took a whiff and he covered his nose with his hand. "Yuki you didn't have to barbeque the food." I was getting a little miffed.

"Then why don't you make it!" All Shigure did was smile. I don't know about him sometimes. Its like he's always thinking the same thing as me.

"My my Yuki how you've grown up. I remember when you first came here you were withdrawn and wouldn't talk to me much less say anything now look at you. Yelling at me." He gave a short laugh.

He was always like that. Easy going and maybe that's why I was able to be myself here. I turned my head to hide a small blush I knew was on my face.

His words always seem to strike home with anyone at least when he's not too busy flirting. The irony in the matter is that with all the girls he's flirted with he cant have a single one otherwise he'd turn into a dog. I snorted a little to loud and Shigure heard it.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." After that he dropped it. Hmm weird.

I went to bed tired. Thinking constantly was starting to take hold on my body. I slowly drifted into a uncomfortable sleep.

I woke up to Shigure hollering up the stairs.

"Yuki wake up time for school!"

I groggily pulled myself out of bed. I was not a morning person that was for sure. I slowly dressed in my uniform grabbed my bag and took off down the stairs. When I noticed he wasn't in his office I called out to him. "Hey where'd you go?"

"I'm in here!" It came from the other room in front of the door.

I saw what he was working on and I thought it was kind of cute in a weird way. Little rock figures that had paint on them. They represented us. The Chinese zodiac. First thing I saw was that there was only twelve. 'Kyo wasn't included here either.' I just smiled. "They look good Shigure, but what are you planning to do with them?" He smirked. "Not sure. Hold on I have to go set these outside so they can dry."

I shrugged and walked into the kitchen in the next room over. I didn't know what I was going to eat if I wanted anything at all. I settled on a protein bar. I stood there chewing it when I heard him come back into the house. He walked into the kitchen and right up to me. He leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"So Yuki I hope you'll have a good day today."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt his breath cascade across my neck and ear. He had done that deliberately and he knew I knew it too.

"What was that for?" I jerked around in a quick motion and when I did he grabbed me around the waist and pulled my body close to his. I starred at him with questioning look on my face. He slowly opened his eyes and peered into mine. My heart was uncontrollable as it beat faster and faster. His eyes were a dark shade of brown almost black and his aroma was that of curiosity and hesitation. I would have given anything to bet mine was the same way. The thing that I will never understand is, why didn't I pull away? He leaned in closer and slowly pushed his lips to mine. It was soft and unsure. I bet he had never done this before or maybe it's because he didn't want to break my spirit anymore than it had been in the past. He started to pull away and I didn't want it to stop. He had always been there to care for me and mend my broken soul and I owed him. Maybe this was how he wanted me to pay him back. As soon as I said that something clicked. Maybe he knew how I felt and that's why…

Shigure interrupted my thoughts by letting out a giggle.

"Got ya!"

I blinked hard trying to understand what had just happened. He had tricked me. But why? I scowled at him. And he felt my anger.

"I wanted to give you an early birthday gift?" He tried using that excuse. I starred hard at him.

"Okay okay jeesh you ruin all my fun, I wanted to see you smile or show some emotion. Ever since you came back from Soma house you seem emotionless and I just wanted to show you that I'm always here if you need to talk." My expression must have changed because his did.

"There we go isn't that better?"

I couldn't help but smile at what he'd done. It was nice in its own way. Then without reason he went still and his smile slipped from his face.

"But seriously Yuki I love you and I don't want to see you suffer okay?" I shook my head. My heart beating in overtime.

Then suddenly he rushed in close to me and gave me a rough kiss on the lips. When he pulled back he smiled his goofy kid smile and took off running across the living area.

"Shigure!" I yelled.

Damn him. He got me. I snuffed then went back to my protein bar, my face beat red. Something did bother me though. 'How come when he was holding me I didn't want it to stop. I wanted him to keep going. Images started floating through my head.

_Me tied up naked and squirming under him. Him whispering my name as he cautiously entered me. I jerked in pain and pleasure. "Shigure!" I gasped. _

The hard on in my pants grew and I knew I was in trouble. Voices broke my concentration. It was coming from Shigure and a female. On closer inspection it was a student from my class. Miss Honda if I remember correctly. They were talking about the zodiac figurines Shigure had made. I couldn't let her see me like this. Face red and a big bulge in my pants. It would scare her. This was all his fault. I caught him flirting with her and it made me a little upset.

"I knew there was something I liked about you aside from your pretty fac-."

That was it. He could mess with me first thing in the morning but I didn't want him flirting with her too. He was mine at least I secretly wished. I don't know when I would ever be able to tell him the truth. I looked down at him. Then again something tells me he already knew.

He was holding his head in pain. My bag had dictionaries in them and I instantly felt bad about hurting him, but he'd be fine.

"Sorry about my cousin Miss Honda. He's a bit of a flirt but he's harmless I promise." I said with as much politeness as I could. Shigure chirped in.

"What do you have in that thing a dictionary?"

"No, I have two of them." I said coldly.

I don't know what draws me to him but I if there's one thing I know for sure, is that he will always be there to destroy the demons from my past and set me free from my own caged heart.

I looked at him again and I realized, I loved him more than anyone else in this world and something told me that when he said it to me he really meant it. That thought alone was the reason I was able to smile.

* * *

There you have it my first chapter. Sorry if it was long but hey it was cute right? I would like to continue this story but if I do it would be alot more graphic and it would be posted under another name. If you like this beginning and wish to hear more deeper things then please i love suggestions. Please review!


End file.
